


Somebody else

by twoheartsx



Series: Barian Kaito [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Betrayal, Gem Sex, Kaito is torn, Kaito is torn between chris and the barians, M/M, barian kaito, might make another part to this where they get thomas but im not sure yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Kaito knew there would come a day when he'd have to revile what he'd become and where his loyalties lied. He just couldn't shake the feeling it would be sooner than he wanted.





	Somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another part to this, but I'm not sure yet. After the last fic I had to write more for Barian Kaito because I love him and I love the Barian's. I hope you guys liked it!

Kaito leaned his head back. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Every inch of him down to his soul was aflame. His hands held above his head and firmly in Mizael’s as the moved together. He felt it deep in his soul, the passion and the pleasure. Their soul gems rubbing together and it was a reminder of what Kaito had become. How his loyalty no longer resided with the humans. He was a Barian now. His only concerns were Haruto and following his masters orders. Nasch was the one calling the shots. He’d always been a strong leader, or so Kaito had been informed. 

“Aibek, you’re letting your mind wonder.” Mizael whispered, pressing his body closer to Kaito. Their gems rubbed together again and Kaito let out another high pitch moan. He was still getting used to his Barian name. 

“Sorry,” Kaito mumbled. Mizael sighed, shaking his head. He grabbed Kaito’s face, rubbing what would be their lips together. 

“Don’t tell me you’re feeling bad for that human.” Mizael remarked. Kaito wished he could say he wasn’t, but he was. He felt bad because he know how much Chris cared about him. How much he cared for Chris. The human him did. The Barian part of him knew there was no time for hopeless romance. Definitely not with a human. They had a war to win, battles to face. And somehow he couldn’t stop hoping that maybe, just maybe, things would be okay. 

“I haven’t been a Barian for very long.” Kaito wasn’t fully in the role yet. He hadn’t gotten himself to the mindset other Barian’s did. It was going to take a bit more time. 

“You’ll soon forget. It won’t be long before you feel the same disgust for those weaker beings.” Mizael sighed, placing his hands on Kaito’s shoulders. He shivered as the Barian emperors fingers brushed the gems on his shoulder blades. 

“In the meantime just relax. You’ll feel better soon.” And with that Mizael pressed their soul gems together hard and Kaito got lost in the feeling of intertwining his soul with another being. 

~

Kaito tried to push down the feeling of guilt as he watched Chris pace nervously. The Arclight was worried about Thomas. No one had heard from him in days. At first Chris had brushed it off as Thomas being his usual difficult to deal with self. Thomas often ignored messages or went off the map. It wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was that he missed one of his tournaments. Thomas never missed a chance to impress his fans. He craved the attention too much. That’s when Chris knew something was wrong. Kaito knew what it was and it broke his heart that he couldn’t say anything. He just wanted to put Chris’s mind at ease. Even if they were enemies, unknowingly. Kaito walked over to Chris and wrapped his arms around him. Chris froze in his steps, returning Kaito’s hug. He could feel Kaito shaking in his arms. It was clear he was crying. 

“I’m sorry,” Kaito whispered, his face pressed to Chris’s chest. To Chris it sounded like him feeling bad they couldn’t protect Thomas. To Kaito, it was his admission of guilt. Chris didn’t hear the true meaning and for now that was for the best. 

“We’ll find him. Everything’s going to be okay.” Chris reassured. He was keeping a brave face, but it was clear he was concerned for Thomas and his safety. He just told himself over and over, the Barian’s had no need or want for Thomas. He’d show up soon. Chris needed to believe that. The idea the enemy got Thomas was too much to bear. 

~

“You’re softer than you pretend to be.” Vector commented as he hung upside down from a ledge. Kaito leaned his head back, shooting the Barian a glare. Vector smirked and though he didn’t have the facial features to pull it off, Kaito could see it in his eyes. He enjoyed getting a rise out of any and everyone he could. 

“What makes you say that, Vector?” Kaito hissed. He heard Vector laugh as he did. A manic laugh that caused him to fall from where he was hanging off of. 

“You’re upset about a human.” Vector stood up, not even bothered by his fall. Kaito rolled his eyes and stood up. He had better things to do than entertain Vector. Their newest addition to their group would be arriving soon. He and Durbe were tasked with making sure this new addition was ready for when Nasch came back. 

“You have no room to talk Vector. I’ve seen the way you act with Yuma. Play villain all you want, but somewhere inside you enjoy having him around. He brings out the good in you. What little bit there is.” Vector had nothing else to say after Kaito made that remark. It gave Kaito satisfaction, he’d beat Vector at his own game. 

~ 

Kaito still remembered when he met the Barian’s leader. It was soon after they’d tortured him for information and made him one of their own. It was due to this that Kaito retained his memories of his human life, though he was sure the Barian’s would have preferred he forget his past. It made him easier to contain and control. Kaito walked up to the edge of the stairs and then dropped to his knees by force. Durbe was the one who’d pushed Kaito down, whispering for him to show respect for their king. It was dark and so he couldn’t fully see the king, but when he was addressed Kaito knew that voice. As Nasch took slow steps down the stairs Kaito saw his face. One that he recognized and yet didn’t. What was once Ryoga was now Nasch. 

“Ryoga,” Kaito whispered. Nasch didn’t seemed surprised in the least that Kaito called him by his human name. 

“I am Nasch now. Just as you are Aibek.” Nasch bent down so his was face to face with Kaito. He placed a hand on Kaito’s shoulder and whispered so only the two of them could hear. “I’m sorry for what they did to you.” 

Kaito closed his eyes, feeling Nasch pull away. He was the Barian king, Kaito now served under him. Kaito rose to his feet, opening his eyes. “What are your orders?” Kaito asked. He’d already accepted how things had to be. 

“For now, just keep an eye on the Arclight family.” Nasch sounded sad. Both of them knew why. Both had lost apart of themselves in what they’d become. 

“As you wish.” 

~

Chris stood his ground. He did his best to hide any pain he was in. Kaito knew betrayal would soon join the things Chris was feeling. Before him stood Nasch, Barian king. Kaito knew it was time. 

“I have come to claim one of my servants.” Nasch said, holding his hand out toward Kaito. Chris looked shocked, letting out a small gasp as Kaito began walking toward Nasch. 

“Then I take it you got Thomas.” Kaito asked and frowned. Nasch nodded his head, taking Kaito’s hand. He pulled him close. Kaito allowed himself to change forms, looking over at Chris. His eyes filled with tears. 

“Kaito, you’re one of them?” Chris asked, barely containing the shock in his voice. Kaito nodded his head, looking away. 

“I’m sorry and farewell, Chris.” And with those final words Nasch ported them back to Barian world. Kaito could hear Chris screaming his name, calling for him to come back, but he was no longer himself. He wasn’t the Kaito that Chris had fallen in love with. He belonged to the Barians now. 

All that was left was to fulfil his duty and protect his brother.


End file.
